


Not a god (anymore).

by Atlas (slaughtermatic_sounds)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not RPF, Other, please the “rpf” doesn’t apply here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughtermatic_sounds/pseuds/Atlas
Summary: A vengeful deity and a mere mortal.Somehow they find a happy ending.—lowkey almost a vent fic actually
Relationships: (IMPLIED), (can be platonic), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Not a god (anymore).

“You’re not a god.” 

Dream froze at the voice sounding behind him. 

“What was that?” He asked as if he didn’t hear George the first time. A menacing tone laced the question. 

“You’re. not. a. god.”

Dream took a deep breath, taking one last look at his chessboard before slowly turning around out of his hunched position. 

The door was open. Dream blinked disinterested at the figure that filled the frame, silhouetted against the light pouring in. A sword was held in a hand, the threat obvious. 

Dream’s lip twitched. “Hello, George. Nice seeing you. No ‘hi, how are you doing?’” 

George made no comment. “You know I’m not on your side.” 

Dream felt a feeling engulf his body at the painful reminder; searing and hot. 

“We were your friends before all of this, now look where we are,” George gestured. 

Dream stared blankly, keeping his emotions under wraps as he replaced them with cold indifference. “I’m just doing what is necessary.” 

“No, you’re not,” George responded, taking a few steps forwards and slamming the door behind him. Dream flinched, praying the man didn’t notice. 

Dream turned away, glancing at his chessboard. Only two pieces were knocked over, clearing the board for more opportunities only for another obnoxious piece to be in the way. 

“This world is flawed, George,” Dream finally said. 

George took another step. “Enlighten me.” 

“The rebellions, the disobeying, the disrespect-“

“Dream.” 

“They meddle and they destroy. I gave them opportunity and they took it and went galavanting off with it-“ 

“Dream.” 

“Not to mention they aren’t following the plan! they’re messing it all up! I intervene and push them in the right direction, and yet they still are-“ 

“DREAM.” 

Dream froze. 

“You’re not a god,” George whispered, suddenly much closer than Dream thought he was. 

“Yeah, you said that.” 

“And I don’t think you understand. You pick no side, help some while proceeding to watch others flounder.” 

“If i’m not a god, what would you call me, then?” 

George blinked behind his glasses. 

“I brought this world into being,” Dream snarled. 

“But you don’t control it,” George said, standing right next to him. 

“I should. I should control it,” Dream said with a fire in his eyes.

“You’ve made everyone hate you, is what you’ve done,” the dark-haired person said, not caring for sugar-coating. 

Dream forced himself to keep his voice from shaking. “I know.” 

“You don’t want anyone to hate you, do you?” was the softened response. 

“I don’t.” 

“Then stop this,” the man said, gesturing to the chess board. “You can’t play us like we’re chess pieces. You’ve been trying to manipulate this entire thing to your taste and it’s not working.” 

“They’ve been writing their own story,” Dream hissed. 

“So let them,” George responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Human touch. Warmth. It seemed like forever since Dream felt this semblance of comfort. In fact, it probably was. A new feeling bloomed in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“George, I think you should go,” Dream said coldly. “Before I have to eliminate you from the plot as well.” 

Dream looked up to see a rather blank look resting upon George’s face. Dream’s facade fell a little. 

“I think you don’t want me to leave. I think that would crush you,” George eventually said. 

Dream felt his face twitch under his mask. “You already have. Left, I mean.” 

George closed his eyes before sighing softly. “You understand why, though?” 

Dream did. He really did. He didn’t say that, however. “Oh? Please shine some light on the fact that my two best friends, who have been with me from the very beginning, decided to betray me.” 

George looked a little more than irritated now. “I think you know  _ exactly  _ why,” he hissed. “But you’re too stubborn to admit your own flaws.” 

Dream opened his mouth to speak. 

“No, you stay quiet. Sapnap and I have been here since the very beginning, by your side, correct?” 

“Correct,” Dream muttered. 

“How do you think you’ve been treating your best friends, then?” 

Dream stayed silent. 

“You strip away everything of ours. My kingship is gone, you know how hard it hurts to know that you don’t trust me with such responsibility?” 

Dream’s voice finally cracked. “I was trying to do it for your own good.” 

George gave a wry smile. “That’s not for you to decide, is it?” 

Dream glanced at the chessboard, studying it. He glanced to Wilbur’s piece sitting knocked over, Schlatt’s not too far away. 

Dream let his expression fall empty as he moved a piece before tsking. “This won’t do at all,” he muttered, drawing a sword. 

“Dream,” George warned. 

“You’re interfering too much now, George.” 

George didn’t have the decency to look scared. For someone who was facing their death, he looked rather accepting. There was that calm in his eyes that had traces of disappointment. 

Dream gripped the hilt tight, adjusting it. “You look surprisingly calm with the situation at hand. Are you not even going to fight back?” 

George dropped his sword to the ground with a clatter. “This day would have always come, whether or not events decided it was today. Everybody here will be dead eventually because of your dissatisfaction.” 

Dream shook his head, knowing full well George was right. 

Dream approached, pushing the blade under George’s chin. Dream stood, watching George swallow around it and studied the man’s face again. 

Dream stood there for a while. 

“What are you waiting for,” George finally said. 

“Be quiet.” 

“Well? Are you going to kill me or not? Get one more pesky mortal out of your way.” 

“Shut up,” Dream whispered. 

“KILL ME GODDAMMIT!” 

Dream pressed the blade harder before backing up with a cry. He barely looked before he swung his sword at the chessboard, pieces scattering as Dream buried it into the wood, breathing heavily.

“You couldn’t do it,” George said. Dream could hear the awe and surprise in his voice. 

“You know I couldn’t.”

George stood out of his slouch. He rubbed his throat where a small bead of blood had welled up. “I was hopeful for it.” 

“Why can’t I do anything right, George?” Dream croaked, staring at the destroyed chessboard. “I just want everything to go okay.” 

Dream didn’t notice the tears on his cheeks until they were brushed away. 

“It doesn’t have to be perfect. This world doesn’t have to be your responsibility,” was murmured in his ear.

Dream crumpled to the floor, arms wrapping around him. 

They stayed on the floor together for what felt like hours. Maybe it was. Dream’s dam he built to keep his morality and other emotions sealed away was broken, and with it the facade shattered. The tears wouldn’t stop, and George continued allowing him to sob into his shoulder. A former god, collapsed in a sobbing mess next to his meticulous chess pieces while wrapped in the arms of a mortal. 

Eventually they both stood up, a man and a broken being staring at the destruction. 

“Let’s go,” George whispered, taking his hand. 

“Where to?” Dream said, not recognizing his own voice. 

“I was thinking we could build another house, considering mine got destroyed.” 

Dream smiled melancholy. “Let’s keep the hobbit hole idea though. I quite liked it.” 

George made a noise of affirmation. “We can be like weirdos who live outside of town, running around collecting flowers all day and relaxing in our mushroom home.” 

Dream smiled. “I like that.” 

And together they walked hand in hand down the beaten path as the sun set, thinking of new beginnings. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim much to my own shame, there’s not a lot of editing so... 
> 
> I also couldn’t think of a summary grrr


End file.
